undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bowl/Issue 19
This is issue 19 of The Bowl, entitled Arguements, Others And A Romance Novel. This issue was written by Jamie141, with the challenge UFSW Lines. Issue 19 - Arguements, Others And A Romance Novel Walking through the house as he had got his midnight drink, the last thing Mark had expected to hear was the dog barking as he went to the door making Mark instantly confused as on instinct he grabbed his gun, putting the drink down as he slowly walked to the door. "whats up with the dog?" Charley suddenly asked from behind him as if she had appeared out of nowhere making him jump and her smirk before she got back to all serious and nodded over to the door but he just shook his head raising his finger to his lips to tell her to be silent. However the dog's barking was soon replaced with three knocks on the door and some male voice crying out for someone to help them making the pair share a glance before they moved over to the window and looked outside, seeing a man standing at the door looking behind him scared as if someone was following him. '“What do we do?” '''Mark asked looking to Charley who just bit her lip in thought before she shrugged unsure herself. '“How am I supposed to know?!” 'Charley replied but she soon sighed and took his gun off of him causing him to raise an eyebrow but she just gave him a look and he quickly understood, go get the others and ran off to do just that while Charley took a deep breath and scanned the outside making sure not to let the man see her, however with how stormy the night was it was impossible to tell if he was alone. Meanwhile Adam took a couple of deep breaths as he stood in front of Bella's door while holding a romance novel behind his back. He had got Harrison to get him one after he had remembered overhearing Peel and Bella talking about how Bella would've liked one so Adam hoped he had got Harrison to get the right thing. Sighing as he finally worked up the corage to knock on her bedroom door, Adam prepared himself knowing this was probably not going to end in his favor. However his preparing hadnt actually worked due to him not predicting she would answer the door....in her underwear. "oh, hey Adam" she said smiling as she hid behind the door slightly blushing as she had still been half asleep causing her not to think about actually getting dressed but soon enough her attention was taken elsewhere as she noticed one of his hands was behind his back causing her to raise an eyebrow and Adam to chuckle nervously. "I, uhhhh, remember that you were talking to Peel about wanting a romance novel so I....had Harrison get one for you" Adam admitted as he moved his hand away from his back and handed her said novel causing her to smile, blushing slightly as she took it and looked over its cover, smiling as she got a naughty idea in her head. "are you trying to tell me something Adam?" she asked looking up to him with such an innocent look as she leaned on her door and he felt himself get shocked as he saw her eyes drift from his own eyes to his lips and back again. However just as they began leaning towards each other, closing their eyes as they prepared to finally have their kiss, Mark came rushing around the corner saying something about some guy at the door before he skidded to a halt at seeing the two of them, obviously having been interupted doing something. "oh, i'm sorry to interupt but there's someone at our door asking for our help" Mark told them and Adam sighed before suprisingly leaning down and quickly kissing Bella on the cheek telling her to stay put before jogging off with Mark to the front door. By the time the two of them got there, everyone else had gathered around the front door some with weapons as they all listened to some guy banging on the door, begging for them to let him in. "please, i mean no harm, i just need to get away from these others, they're attacking me!!" the guy exclaimed as they all shared worried looks at the sound of the others. They had done well to avoid the group up until now.... Shaking his head, Mark grabbed the dog and gave him to Harrison before going to to open the front door to let the guy in but Joel quickly stopped him by slamming it shut again. "what the fuck do you think your doing?!!" Joel demanded causing Mark to glare at the man as he held his ground. "we cant just leave him out there, we can at least hold him hostage inside!" Mark responded but Joel just shook his head chuckling as he kept his hand on the door. "no fucking way am I going to let this door open" Joel stated as if it was final but Steve soon spoke up as he crossed his arms, looking at Joel calmly. "with respect thats a group discussion to make" Steve stated causing Joel to scoff as he looked to them all in turn, unable to believe they might actually be thinking about letting this guy in. "Steve's right, who votes we let him in?" Adam asked the group and Steve, Mark, Harrison, Charley and Adam himself stuck up their hands leaving only Joel, Daniel and Kyle voting against letting the man in. "oh for fuck's sake" Joel said throwing his hands up in the air as he stomped off, swearing that the group would be the death of him one day as he disappeared from sight but Kyle soon stood in Joel's place. "Joel's right, we cant let this guy in!!" Kyle stated but Bella soon spoke up as she entered the room from behind Adam. "the group voted to let him in, popularity wins" Bella stated looking at Kyle distastefully causing the man himself to growl as he glared at the young woman. "of coarse you'd agree with him you stupid bitch!!" Kyle shouted at her making her back down but surprisingly before Kyle could continue shouting, Adam stepped forward and grasped Kyle by his collar and glared directly at him. "i'm getting real tired of your shit Kyle, you really need to shut the fuck up and stop acting like a whinging idiot, the group voted to let him in and thats whats going to happen, understand?" Adam asked with a voice that dared Kyle to question Adam but Kyle just nodded and shrugged off Adam's grip before stomping off like Joel leaving the rest of them to look at the door. Eventually Adam finally went over to the door and opened it resulting in the man pratically falling in before he suddenly realized he had been let in the house and crawled away somewhere from the door as people aimed their guns at him, however as Adam closed the door again he saw some laser sights and let out a curse. "everyone, get down!" Adam ordered them as he crouched to the floor quickly followed by everyone else, Charley putting down the dog so she could get her gun and aim it directly at the new guy who raised his hands in defence. "dont.move" she ordered him and he quickly nodded as they all waited in silence, watching Adam who was still looking out of the window a little, waiting for him to give the signel that it was clear and eventually Adam gave them all nods to show it was clear. "alright lets all stay away from the windows for now and keep your guns ready" Adam told them and they all nodded before watching as Adam faced the guy who seemed to shake as he saw all the guns pointed at him but Adam soon just turned to look at Mark and Charley. "can you two find out who this guy is?" Adam asked them and they nodded before they led the guy off to another room while the rest of them just silently watched before looking at each other, sharing the same sigh and a nod as they dispursed all heading in different directions apart from Bella and Adam who stood there looking at each other. "you know i'm surpised you were ok with letting that guy in, i thought you would be worried about him?" Adam asked giving a smile smile but she just giggled as she walked forward towards him. "i'm not worried anymore because....." she said leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear '“I know, you’ll protect me.” '''she finished smirking before she walked off to her room leaving Adam to chuckle to himself as he watched her go. Sitting in his "cell" which was actually quite a comfortable room, Jack the boy watched as Charley and Mark left the room to discuss what Jack had told them. He had been competely honest and told them everything they wanted to know, excluding the fact he used to carry around his friends undead head.... Thinking about his former friend's now lost head, Jack mentally kicked himself as he still couldnt get over the fact that they had been together for so long and Jack just lost him, just like that....as if he wasnt even there in the first place. "i'm sorry Marc, i'm so sorry....i should've done more....i should've done more to try and protect you" Jack admitted sadly as he bowed his head trying to hold back his tears as he imagined the left behind head laying alone of the cold hard floor, maybe being eaten right now by some still alive infected. Shaking his head, he scolded himself as he tried not to think about it. He couldnt think about it or he'd go crazy, Jack continued to think to himself. However he soon scoffed at his own statement as he looked down to the floor as if the head was still there. "i'm already crazy aren't i, maybe i'll join you and Virginia and Jimmy where ether you guys are soon enough....oh that would be nice" Jack admitted as he smiled at the thought of being with his friends again. Although he soon scolded himself again for thinking that. "just leave me alone, ok?....i gotta have a break" Jack asked of the imaginary head as he kept his head bowed and closed his eyes, he just needed a break.... Credits *Mark *Oscar *Charley *Adam *Bella *Joel *Steve *Harrison *Daniel *Kyle *Jack Deaths None Category:Issues Category:The Bowl Category:The Bowl Issues